Epiphany
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: "Esther-chan!" Esther hated that voice. It was so happy and BRIGHT! She flinched when the pink haired idiot got in her face with that smile of his. That adorably boyish smile that made her heart—stop. Esther is not a loving creature. Period.
1. Chapter 1

_**Epiphany**_

**So my first NatsuxOC story! Yay! Ive been wanting to do this one for a while but writing Natsu is harder than it looks seeming as he is 'overly dense'. So he might be OOC. If you have any suggestions please let me know. For now the rating is T but it might change to M in future chapters. So hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any charecters of that franchise. I just dream that I could...**

_**Chapter 1~ Elated**_

_ "Why are you sitting alone? And why are you wearing armor? This is a guild for mages!"_

_ The red head scoffed. "Could have fooled me. Why aren't you wearing anything? Id think this was a guild for perverts." The raven haired boy growled low but was pushed out the way by another girl. Her hair was also red but not as vibrant as Erza Scarlet. No her eyes was her known feature. The color of the brightest amethyst. "Besides she's not sitting alone. Right nee-chan?" Erza nodded and together the two picked up their plates and headed outside. The only reason they joined this guild is because they owed it to Grandpa Rob and to gain work. They didn't need anyone but each other._

_ At least that's how it was before._

"Esther! Come inside! It's a party!"

The girl opened an eye from meditation and cooly glanced at the pink haired fire mage.

"What do you want, Natsu-san?" She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Ever scince the young man had stumbled upon her training grounds he had done nothing but bother her. He always asked her the pettiest of questions like how was she and if she ever wanted to go on a mission with him.

"Like I said it's a party at the guild hall! I wanna dance with you before you head out on your next mission!" He answered with a goofy grin on his face. Esther rolled those amethyst eyes of hers and closed her eyes, repositioning herself to continue meditating.

It's been like this for the past two years but for the other six he hardly even knew who she was. Esther knew the only reason he knows her name is because Erza calls on her all the time and that girl, Lissana, had made her hang out with them once. After Lissana died though he seemed to make sure he saw Esther everday. The girl thought that the word 'replacement' was the best term for it.

"Dont be like that, Esther-chan! Besides after we dance, Jii-chan wants to talk to you." Esther seemed to have guessed that Natsu wasnt leaving without her and so she sighed and stood up. Grabbing her cloak from a nearby rock she fixed her hair in a high ponytail and walked alongside Natsu as he talked animatedly about what Makarov might want with the girl.

When the two mages of Fairy Tail walked into the guild hall there in fact was a party. Cana leading the drinkers into an early grave to try and beat her in a drinking contest, the brawlers like stripper Gray were getting ready to fight and the somewhat reasonable people like Erza and Mirajane were sitting at the bar. Natsu ran off to fight with Gray and so that left Esther to walk over to the bar and sit next to her older sister.

"I still have to get use to this." Erza said, pulling on her little sister's ponytail. The girl just smiled softly and stole the fellow S-Class's drink. What Erza meant was that Esther's dark red hair was now an unearthly black. "I like it. I think I might keep it this way, make it permanant." "Please dont." Erza murmered and Esther laughed.

"Esther-chan! Cmon!"

Esther tensed when the hand grabbed her shoulder. Without thinking she grabbed the arm and flipped whoever touched her over the counter. Natsu laid there in a daze. Mirajane sighed and continued to clean a glass mug. Erza scolded her sister for her over reactions but Esther just shrugged it off. And then pink hair and a goofy smile was in her face.

"Cmon! Esther-chan, if you dont wanna dance we can fight instead!" The young woman felt very uncomfortable with the sixteen year old in her face like that. She blew and he staggered back, not expecting the sudden breath. "No thank you. Maybe when I come back."

"Speaking of when you come back there is something I am in need of you to do." Esther looked at the guild master, Makarov, with questioning eyes. "Yes, Master?" Like Erza she hardly ever called him "Gramps" and chose to stick with formalities.

"I want you to travel with Natsu for two weeks and study his work ethics. As you know I am evaluating all members this year and you, Erza and Mirajane have been giving me excellent reports." Esther sighed and glanced cooly at the fire mage who was still grinning like crazy. "Cant I evaluate Gray-san?" She questioned and Makarov laughed good-naturedly. "Im afraid not. Ive given that task to Erza." Again the girl sighed but agreed anyways. Natsu cheered and grabbed Esther's hand.

"I still wanna dance!" The girl blushed furiously as he spun her around and tried to teach her how to dance like in a ballroom scene. Quite clumslingly in fact. Mirajane and Erza chuckled and turned to the master.

"Do you think Natsu can really break through her walls?" Mirajane asked as she continued to watch Esther trying to get away from Natsu, the blush still full on her cheeks. Erza looked at her baby sister and smiled. "It's about time she starts to smile. Maybe one day Natsu can be able to make her feel elated." Gramps chuckled and nodded his agreement. "His smile is infectious, it'll eventually rub off on her."

* * *

A.N-Chapter 1 is up out and about! People you know the usual request, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2Evaluate

_**Chapter 2~Evaluate**_

"I may not look like it, but Im a wizard!"

Lucy.

Age: Seventeen.

Magic type: Celestial Wizard.

Clothes type- whorish

Personality: Well charming.

Esther made these normal automatic notes in her brain for storage as she watched Natsu and Happy eat like they had no damn common sense. She sat near the doorway, away from there table and ate some fried rice. Looking over the blonde once more, especially the clothes she wore, she decided to close her mouth in a thin line and look away.

'Im not even going to say what you look like.' She thought to herself and finished her meal. Dropping a bag of jewel on the table without even counting she stood and walked over to there table.

"Natsu-san, the train departs in four hours. If your not there on time and ready to go, you will be punished by big sister." Nodding once at Lucy, she put on the hood of her cloak and walked outside the restraunt. Leaving a shuddering Natsu behind.

Down the street and into a store, Esther saw a flying cat similar to Happy. The cat spotted Esther and flew over to her. "Dont leave me again!" She cried and the woman actually smiled. "I apologize for worriying you, Neeya. We can depart now." The cat cheered and Esther thanked the store owner for watching her. It was a favor she turned in after doing a mission a few months back.

"Where's Happy-kun and Natsu-kun?" She questioned as they traveled around the city. Esther looked ahead of her as they entered some woods. They would get back in time to pick up Natsu and go home. Or else she'll make the fire mage ride a boat at the port of Hargeon. To no particular destination exactly, just to punish him.

"Natsu-san and Happy are with company at the moment. We will regroup in a short amount of time, so do not fret. I am sure they will be able to keep themselves safe." Esther's well but soft spoken speech always amazed the shy cat. Esther held her fondly in her arms, the way a person would clutch something dear to their bosom. She remembered the day Lissana and Natsu forced her to hang out with them. On that day they had found two eggs. Picking at random, Natsu and Esther picked there partners of today. And it was quite a fine choice. Esther couldnt stand Happy's wildness and Natsu was discouraged by Neeya's quietness.

"Im more worried about the town's early demise than Natsu-kun beeing able to protect himself."

Esther chuckled and held Neeya close, deciding a little meditation time wouldnt hurt.

"I specifically said four hours did I not?!"

"Esther-chan! I-I can explain!"

Esther looked at Natsu and around the harbor. Her eyes zeroed in on Bora, a charm magic user and looked back at Lucy and Natsu. She sighed when he got up to run and blocked his way faster than a blink.

"How did you...?!"

Esther chuckled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I am the thing that will always out beat the light."

Away from the girl, Lucy looked on confusion set in. "Wait, Natsu? Isnt that the girl from the restraunt? Why is she messing with the creep, you already defeated him." Natsu just gulped deeply and glanced at the blonde. Neeya flew over and shyly started explaining.

"Every guild has a few people working for the council. There called Examiners. During the winter, Examiners watch over every mage and every team in the guild and record every protocal they follow correctly. Making sure only S-Class wizards take S-Class requests, unless the guild allows others to, watching the way the mages of guilds interrogate suspects and even there fighting styles in case the mage goes rouge. Examiners have to make sure everything is followed to the utmost peak. Anything bellow par can result of being removed from the guild." Lucy shivered and gulped.

"Removed?"

Looking back at Esther, Natsu and Happy smiled a bit. "Shh! Lucy! This is the best part!" Lucy rose a brow but watched as Esther lifted Bora by the collar of his shirt.

"Now then...gaze into my eyes and relive the sins you have committed." Her amythest eyes flash red and Bora screamed in agony. He fell to the ground, shuddering as Esther's eyes returned to normal. She sighed and tied the man up with a rope. Looking around the port and hearing heavy footsteps, she grabbed Neeya and placed her hood on her head.

"Natsu, you have to take responisibility for the mess you've made." Natsu gulped and looked back at the Rune Knights that were fast approaching. "...At least I would say that, but the damage is to great. So we have to go!" She took of running Natsu, Happy and Lucy fast approaching.

"Wait why are you taking me?!" Lucy demanded and Natsu smiled back at her. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail didnt you?" He questioned with a broad smile. He turned his head to Esther as he caught up with her. "That ok with you?" Esther smirked and took out a notepad and began to write as they arrived at the train station.

"That is none of my concern. I am just the examiner, nothing more."


	3. Chapter 3Exsaperated

Chapter 3~ Exasperated

Out of all the idiotic things Natsu has done in his sixteen years of life, this has got to be one of the top one-hundred.

"You cant talk your way out of this one. Good luck with that." Erza Scarlet let out a cruel laugh as Esther giggled along with her. Gray Fullbuster, an ice maker mage, shivered at the sister duo and Lucy wailed with cries. Natsu was being dragged by both Esther and Erza.

"DONT TAKE MEEEEEEE! NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT 'THAT'! NOOOO!" He screamed bloody murder, tears coming to his eyes. Esther winked at Neeya and the cat giggled.

Natsu looked up at Neeya and gave her the puppy dog look. "Please?" He murmured and she rolled her eyes, irises flashing red with danger. "Are you sure you want to be asking me that question, Natsu?" As a reply the man shivered but smiled anyways.

And she gave a tiny smirk back.

Erza noticed and looked ahead, her fiery hair blocking her look of triumph.

The progress was stupendous!

* * *

Esther's amethyst eyes were flashing red and fading back to its regular color. When she left the guild with Gray two days ago to retrieve Lucy and Natsu, it was in tact.

What. In. The. Blue HELL HAPPENED?!

Natsu too, felt his blood boiling. Unlike Esther, he didnt ball up his anger. He let it out as soon as the bottle cap snapped. Roaring and causing a rage, everyone let him. Soon enough Esther blinked and walked away. She didn't take two years of anger management to blow it all down the drain now.

* * *

"Yo."

Esther groaned at Gray's voice. "First Natsu and now you? What is this, 'take over Esther's meditation field' day?!" She demanded and the man chuckled and sat down next to her. "Erza was lookin' for you. She's worried you went out and killed a bitch." Esther chuckled and turned towards him. Unlike Natsu, Gray actually made Esther like company. Natsu was annoying where as Gray just got straight to buisness. That's how she liked it. "She's always worried." She muttered and the ice-maker Mage laughed quietly.

"You know, I still worry about the Scarlet sisters. You two should lighten up some. Your only what? Fourteen?" Esther glared at him and looked at the ground. "I'm sixteen, you imbecile. Also if it won't trouble you to remember, refrain from calling me 'Scarlet.'" She hated him for looking at her like she was a child. He was only three years her senior. And he acted like a damn child everyday! Horse playing around with Natsu and the rest of the men that occupied the guild. Tsking, the girl looked up at the sky. It was darkening. Her element would be stronger any second now. It was like Natsu being around fire, it made her blood rush through her veins with excitement when twilight fell. It was amazing to feel that outburst of strength!

Gray laughed at her speach. She always talked so funny. It was hilarious. What sixteen year old uses the word 'imbecile'? She should have been born a few centuries ago.

Esther let out a 'hurumph' and looked back at the sky, flexing her fingers. She was assigned to go and examine Shadow Gear's team next. Standing up, Gray followed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know me and the ol' flame brain like to tease you alot. But we, and everyone else in Fairy Tail, care about ya. We just wanna see you smile, alright?" Esther stared at him for a moment in surprise but nodded once with a smirk. "I understand." Gray smiled and wrapped an arm over her shoulders which made her stiffen but he ignored her. "And if your ever in trouble, big brother Gray's got ya back!" Rolling her eyes, she let out a soft smile and nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry we headed out so late, Esther! We always usually head out on the last train of the night!"

Esther shook her head and nodded at Levy, Jet and Droy. "It is fine with me. I insisted that you all would go on as if I wasn't even present. I am only the examiner, nothing more. I have no control over where and when you go on your missions." Levy laughed and locked her arm with Esther's to the young examiner's surprise. Her head full of short blue locks laid on Esther's shoulder and she slowly yet surley got use to the proximity. "Oh c'mon, Esther-chan! You don't have to be so proper with us! Loosen up a bit why don't ya?" Jet and Droy let out with yells of agreement and nods. "Yea! We're all friends here!" Jet continued. Droy patted her head and Neeya's as well. "Nakama are comfortable around each other!"

That's when Levy was pushed into a wall.

Esther's eyes widened when the girl's arm wasn't there anymore, nor was her body. She was just taken away and pushed into an abandoned building. Esther's eyes connected with Levy's as she hit the wall and let out a silent scream of shock. But Levy wasn't helpless. Her eyes wondered upward with a frightened gleam and Esther immediately looked up and threw her hand in the air. Something hit her arm so hard that wind conjured up around them.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried out in shock. Esther blackflipped away, Neeya waking up from her slumber. "What's happening?!" The purple cat demanded, grasping onto Esther's cloak. "Neeya! I need you to go and check on Levy. I fear she has been injured." Neeya never wanting to anger her friend, flew of towards the blue haired woman who was currently fading into unconsciousness.

A bulky figure was bending low in the darkness where Esther just stood. Seeing him perfectly, Esther awaited as the man stood, hearing an almost silent laugh come from him. The voice was deep like a bass and raspy. The woman awaited as he stepped towards her, the potential threat to his mission. He could sense she was strong, maybe even on par with him.

The man stepped into the moonlight and Esther did her automatic notes.

Name: Unknown

Age: Estimated-19 to 22

Magic Type:Unknown

Clothes Type: Emotional. Gothic. Metal head-like. Stylish.

"Since you have attacked my comrade, I demand you state your name and buisness before I beat you senseless. Which, for your information, will be inevitable." Esther demanded in her soft yet firm and proper speach. The man rose a brow at that but then laughed. "The names Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord. And you?"

"Esther. Esther of the Fairy Tail guild. Though people seem to like the title Kuroki, Queen of the Shadows. "

She never referred to herself as Scarlet. Bad memories came with that name. Gajeel took on a look of surprise and then stepped closer. "So your the Dark Stranger huh? I expected something tottally diffrent. Someone a little rough around the edges." Esther grabbed for her katana on her hip and drew it with sheer gracefulness. Her movements flowed wistfully like she was a one hundred year old master in the arts. This tiny fragile looking girl was deadly. Gajeel knew that by staring into her amythest eyes. The two stared at each other for a while before Esther made the first move. Her eyes flashed red.

"Dark Grab."

Arms made out of shadows aimed towards Gajeel and he quickly ducked and dodged out of the way. Esther noticed that even though he was a large man, that did not effect his agility in any way. If anything it looked like it was helping him. While he was occupied she lifted her sword towards the sky and muttered a spell.

_Oh the night that shines bright_

_I call on thee_

_To lead me the path _

_of moon and stars_

_Make way for the bounderies_

_Of an awaited hell_

_Show the lost soul of anguish _

_that all could be well_

Esther's eyes had been closed during this spell calling and Gajeel had just finished his warm up with her crazy arm attack. He was distracted by something falling from the sky.

Stars.

Six stars circled around him and he watched in amazement as they just spun around him as if they were ready to attack. "What the fuck...?!" He questioned. The Shadow Gear team watched with shock as well. They've never seen the Queen of Shadows fight. Levy had been watching Esther in her half concious state. Esther's ponytail had fallen and her hair now flew up in powerful waves with wind. When her red eyes opened, white magic circles reflected in them. Neeya watched on at her closest friend with awe in her eyes.

"NIGHT STAR: SHADOW SLICER!"

Pointing her sword foward at the spiky haired male, little shadows in the shape of x's darted foward like shuriken and proceeded to cut the man everywhere. He cursed at himself for being drawn away from the enemy so easily and growled in agitation. Then he hadn't realized that the stars closed in around him. An intense burning pain came from them touching his scars. He let out a yell as a tiny explosion rang out.

The Shadow Gear and Neeya's mouth hung in shock. As Gajeel sat back up, Esther withdrew her sword and place it back in its sheath. Sliding the blade along the sheath's opening intill the tip dipped in and the blade slipped in with a loud clang. Her eyes hardened and turned to slits.

"Gajeel Redfox. PREPARE YOURSELF!"


	4. Chapter 4Eternal Evil

_Chapter 4~ Eternal Evil_

"That's funny, Freak. I SHOULD BE SAYING THE SAME THING!"

Gajeel ran towards Esther in a flash and she barley had time to doge his...chainsaw?

No wait...

That was his arm!

Dodging in the lick of time, Esther couldn't avoid the little scratch that made a home on her cheek. She jumped away and readied herself for a heated battle. Gajeel smirked and punched a fist into his palm.

"IRON DRAGON:!"

Esther's heart skipped with shock. Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer?! "ROAR!" His hands cupped over his lips and a tunnel of metal and iron flew her way. If she dodged, it would most likely tear up the town so she took it head on. Screaming in pain, Gajeel dashed foward and took no time in punching the living hell out of her. She couldn't recover in time and so she was thrown into a nearby store. Growling she sat up and her red eyes hardened into bullets.

Standing up she spat blood on the floor and lifted up her arm. She hadn't wanted to use this in front of any members of Fairy Tail but the situation was dire. Glaring the man down her canines grew out.

"Demon Dragon: SHADOW NIGHTMARE DEBURST!" Moving faster than the speed of light, Esther quickly punched Gajeel's jaw, fist covered in darkness. She remembered the time she spent with Laxus Dreyar. He tought her that move. Gajeel yelled out in anger and pain and hit the wall nearer towards the woods.

And so the two went back and forth, a dance of death if you would. The tango was deadly and sinful yet looked almost planned like a play. They even looked playful, letting out taunts and laughter here and there. They fought there way into the woods, the fairy and phantom not wanting to stop untill the other let up first.

Finally they had had enough and they decided to end it in one go.

"**IRON DRAGON**!"

"**DEMON DRAGON**!"

Taking a deep breath, Esther noticed that the Shadow Gear and Neeya had followed them into the woods. Her eyes widened in horror as she let her focus go. "What are you all doing?!" She demanded. "Get away from here!" That's where she screwed up.

Turning back in time, Gajeel's roar had reached her and she couldn't deflect it with any spell in that nano-second and so she fell towards the ground, feeling weak and ashamed. Stumbling to get back up, Gajeel delivered a series of powerful blows. Each aimed to torture his victim into wishing he would just kill her. Punching her in the stomach Esther let out a movie worthy scream. He had formed his knuckles into metal spikes.

Esther collapsed in a heap.

Breathing heavily she watched in torture and pain as Gajeel did unspeakable things to her friends.

"Stop!"

He laughed and pounded Jet and Droy at the same time. She held her left arm which had been broken in the powerful blast.

"**_Gajeel!... Stop_**!"

Making sure he looked Esther in the eye as he dragged Levy's body towards the tree, the young woman's eyes teared up. This couldn't be happening. She was one of the top five of Fairy Tail. Sister of Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies. She HERSELF was a 'queen'. There was no way she was this weak! She failed miserably. What would Mystogan or Laxus say to this? She already knew the answer. Disgraceful.

Esther screamed as she saw her three new friend's get crucified to a tree.

And she continued to cry as he dissappeared with a triumphant smirk plastered on his pierced face.

* * *

Natsu's blood was gushing into an all time high.

When he saw his comrades in the tree, that had been the dynamite being lit. And when Lucy pointed out Esther laying in a pool of blood that gushed from her arm, he snapped. Screaming and cursing up a storm, the man couldnt even see straight. How dare those Phantom Lord bastards touch his Esther-chan?! She even had dried tear stains on her beautiful cheeks.

"Natsu would ya calm down?!" Gray demanded, delicately putting his arms under Esther who immediately let out a cry of pain. "Careful!" Mirajane cried. Gramps heart was tightning. Seeing that Esther was in pain, Natsu hurried over to her and held her hand that wasn't on the broken arm. Esther seemed to have calm down immediately which intrested both her and Lucy. Slowly opening her amythest eyes, she wanted to cry when she saw Natsu. He thought she was weak, didn't he?!

Natsu's fury was slowly returning when she started to cry. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Is Levy..alright? What about...Neeya? And...and." She was loosing her breath just to talk because her ribs were fractured. Possibly broken. Natsu shushed her and tightened his grip lightly so he wouldn't crush her.

"They're all ok. You ain't gotta worry bout them. Neeya's at the guild, resting. She told us what happened. Saved us plenty of time from searchin'. Can you move your arm for me?" Natsu directed her sight to focus only on him. And she did focus on those onyx eyes of his. Esther's eyes were wide now and she looked panic. "I AM moving my arm, Natsu!" She said quickly and softly. So soft that only the Dragon Slayer could hear her. He closed his eyes to keep his anger in check but he felt his canines grow. When he opened them, his eyes were watery and he gave a slight smile.

"Good job,Esther-chan."

_'Way to fuck up, idiot!_' He thought to himself.

_'You didn't protect her._'


	5. Chapter 5 Eliminate

A.N: HEYO! XDDDD NEW YEAR? NEW CHAPPY! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 5~ Eliminate

"Neeya!"

Happy flew away from Natsu who was just conversing with Lissana to go talk to the other flying cat. Natsu cheered in his head. Wherever Neeya was, there was Esther.

Natsu turned from Lissana and took off running towards the somber girl who always peaked his intrest. Lissana giggled and ran after him. What would he say this time?

"Esther-chan!" Natsu exclaimed as he stopped a few paces behind her. Esther didn't even turn around, her red hair flowing in the wind. She glanced behind her and scoffed, not even giving Natsu a second glance. Lissana shivered and held herself in a hug. 'So cold' she commented as she wet off to go play with Happy and Neeya.

"Esther-chan! Let's go on a mission!"

Esther finally glanced at Natsu and the rosey haired boy smiled. She sighed and simply nodded, pointing for him to show the way. Natsu was about to burst with happiness as they walked towards the guild and entered the doors of the rowdy Fairy Tail.

Esther sat in a corner, watching Neeya, Happy and Lissana play with each other. Neeya, being the shy one she was, decided to come back to Esther and sit comfortably in her lap. The young woman automatically stroked the purple cat's fur to calm her racing heart. Neeya kept murmuring about to many people in that building. That is one of the many reasons Esther doesn't go inside.

"Check this one out, Esther-chan!"

Neeya let out a cry of horror and Esther glared at Natsu who looked perpetually confused. Natsu's loud and sudden outburst put the poor cat into shock. "It's fine, Natsu-San. Just go check it with Mirajane-sama and we can leave at 7:30 tonight." She snapped and he simply nodded. Esther raced out of the guild, with Neeya safely in her arms.

* * *

Cloudy amythest eyes glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint any familiar surroundings. When they spotted none, Esther groaned as she tried to sit up. Blinking a few times, her vision cleared and she realized that she was located in the guild's infirmary.

Feeling something inbetween her fingers she looked down and saw two hands. The one holding hers were larger than her hand and more calloused. A raging heat suffocated her fingers as her eyes looked up the lean and muscular arm to see the owner of the arm.

"Natsu-San?"

The boy was sitting in a chair on the side of her hospital bed, fast asleep. The girl sighed and removed her hand, hesitantly patting him on the head. Once she got use to the idea of showing affection, she stroked Natsu's salmon locks with a tiny smile on her face.

'When he is asleep, he looks just as docile as Neeya.'

She thought with an amused chuckle. Natsu practically purred at the attention in his sleep and whispered Esther's name. Was he dreaming about her?! The thought was incredulous, Esther mused, but it was possible. He did go out of his way to stay with her. By her side untill she opened her eyes. That made her happy. Someone other than her sister looking after her was a dream no one ever thought of. Not even her.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly a few seconds later and smiled at the sight of his friend awake.

"Esther-chan! Your ok! Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" Neeya smirked lazily and shook her head. "Why Natsu, were you worried about me?" She questioned jokingly but the boy didn't see it as a joke.

"Worried? Esther, I was terrified. You lost alot of blood! I was so scared that you weren't gonna make it!" Esther gaped at the boy who's charcoal eyes were just as fierce as their owner's fire. She could tell that he truly was afraid for her. Then she realized that her hand that was in his hair had slid down to his cheek because he had sat up. Removing it quickly, Natsu grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you." There was so much more the Salamander wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Esther hardly saw this part of him. The one who was sad and remorseful.

"It's fine, Im tough. This is nothing." She turned away with a scowl but a light pink tinting her pale cheeks.

Natsu smirked and chuckled. "That's my Esther-chan for ya."


End file.
